Grace
by batcat4eternity
Summary: (One Shot for VampyGurl402). Usagi is now Neo Queen Serenity in the new Crystal Tokyo Palace. She contemplates on a space-time key after her daughter's wedding.


**Grace**

 _(One Shot for VampyGurl402). Usagi is now Neo Queen Serenity in the new Crystal Tokyo. She contemplates on a space time key after her daughter's wedding._

Holding her daughter's space time key in her hand. It's been years since she has seen it on her. Now a grown woman, the princess Queen Serenity II was married of to the Prince of the Sun, Helios. In silence, her polished fingers delicately twirls the item in her hand as her crystal blue hues stares off into space. Feeling overwhelmed from the arrangement of her daughter's wedding, she was now able to relax in her bedroom of the Crystal Tokyo Palace.

The King was off making errands to other worlds. He mostly made the decisions for their kingdom and was rarely home. It's been like that for the past hundred years. Soothing the golden silver strands of her hair, Serenity released her long hair from her diamond tiara, she placed her long, royal, glittered satin chiffon onto the table. Her white satin gloves trailed on the crystal table. Feeling empty, she sat down in her large throne chair in front of the mirror and stared into her tired but still lovely crystal blue eyes.

Now that her daughter was gone, it was an empty palace. Luna and Artemis have passed, and Diana remained with her princess in their new palace. The sailor scouts migrated to various planets to watch over their own kingdoms. They were called for duty, should a war break out again, but there has been eternal peace since the battle with Galexia. It was extremely quiet in the grandiose hallways. It was extremely lonely. No one told her what to do, but she felt obligated to her duty to take on the throne. In this Earth world, women, especially within the royal kingdom, managed to be pressured to be married and have children. She only had one child, as she was unable to conceive more. But she completed the desires of this world's rules…

Except her own.

Biting her lower lip, she breathed and unbuttoned her gown's bodice, revealing her corsage. Feeling breathless for so many hours, she exhaled and shut her eyes. The space time key continued to play in her hand. The doors were locked, and she was completely alone. Feeling daring and empowered, she contemplated on the decision she was about to make.

She knew what she would be giving up. She would be giving up this entire current life.

But after clandestinely talking with her confidante, Luna, over the years when her guardian pet was still alive, she mentioned to the Queen that she was able to use some of the power of her Silver Crystal, a piece of her life force, with care of course, combined with a piece of another life force, her heart's desire, and have the power to change into her wish should she want to, without affecting the present moment. Her daughter would still remain present in this world, but using her life force, she would turn back time on her own, along with another life force to complete the spell.

Luna mentioned that a piece of two life forces would be able to turn back time on their own and start over, without affecting the present lives of others. They would be alone, but those two life forces would be together. There was one catch. Both life forces would have to be in agreement in order for the space time key to honor it and make the wish happen permanently.

The Queen looked at the velvet envelope from the Kinmoku kingdom, a response she waited for over a hundred years.

She never forgot her main love. The last time she saw her was after the battle with Galexia. From what she has known, the woman she loved remained alone all this time, for her heart was hers and hers alone.

They were lovers by words.

The last time she wrote to her, the desired person she loved, who contained the other piece of the life force needed for the spell to work and who loved her in return, was prior to her own wedding. At first, out of respect for having the chance to have her child, her offer of the spell was turned down by her lover, even though it was tempting to say yes to her, she did not want to get in the way of being an obstacle for the young princess to exist. She understood and respected her decision. She was also relieved, because she did not want to ruin any chance of her daughter existing. But now that her daughter was born, is grown and married, she completed her mission, and awaited another response to her repeated request. Luna assured her that with the pieces of both life forces combined, no one else would be affected by the spell. But once the spell was used, there was no going back. She knew what she was giving up, and knew that she has completed her duties. A reverence letter to the kingdom was written, given to the now grown Chibi Chibi, her dear friend who knew about the two, who would relay her goodbye upon her absence once she leaves.

Softly opening the letter, she read the containments and inhaled as she held her breath. Serenity stared at the three letter word, remaining solitary on black paper, shining with gold letters.

 _Yes._

Feeling faint, she swallowed and got up. Letting her hair fall down, she pulled the gown off of her and remained in the body slip. She managed to breath and held onto the red envelope. She went outside in the night of the balcony and climbed the stairs to the top of the palace of the grandiose rooftop, feeling the breeze swirl around her body, causing her to shiver inside. Her vanilla scent swayed in the air.

A small smile formed on her lips as she looked up into the sky, seeing a red light move down to her like a shooting star. Shutting her eyes, she felt the breeze in front of her, and a rose sweet floral scent around her.

"Good to see you, Seiya." She whispered as footsteps neared her. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing bare feet under a red slip, gliding across the floor to her as glitter formed around them in magic.

"A hundred years, and you are still beautiful, Odango." The voice whispered with love and tenderness, making her grin.

"I thought you forgot about me by now." Serenity teased in a tender voice as she looked at the black hair flowing around the shoulders of the tall guardian. She saw her beautiful face with dark sapphire midnight eyes, which caused her heart to stop.

"You? Never." Seiya whispered with tenderness as she smiled. She genuflected with her head bowed low. "You're Majesty."

"Not for too long." She whispered and moved to her.

"You will always be my Queen to me." The black haired woman whispered. A few blue strands highlighted throughout her hair with small silver ones. She stood up as the Queen moved in front of her.

"Are you ready?" The Moon Queen whispered affectionately.

"I've been waiting my whole life for this." The Starlight princess cooed in tenderness.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu."

"Are you ready, Usagi?"

The black haired beauty watcher her, making sure as the silver blonde haired woman grinned, blushing.

"More than I will ever be."

With a silent moment of meditation, both women transformed into soldiers. Sailor Moon smiled as she extended her white gloved hand, feeling the black gloved hand grasping it with tender strength, making her exhale.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more."

Both soldiers embraced hard as they held tight to each other, catching up on a long awaited hundred years embrace.

"My Moon Goddess, you feel so good."

"So do you, my Starlight. Forgive me, for making you wait for so long?"

"You have nothing to forgive. I have you now."

"Hai. Always."

Both soldiers breathed as they shyly lifted their heads from their shoulders. They looked at each other in their kept embrace and nodded.

Sailor Moon breathed and smiled as the thought of her current life one more time, saying goodbye with reverence in her heart. Magic swirled around them in a locked enchantment, blocking anything outside as the power of the moon and stars united.

Sailor Star Fighter held her and smiled, holding her waist tighter in her embrace she leaned gently leaned her star marked forehead on her moon marked one. Magic pulsed out of their symbols, mingling into each other as both souls connected.

Both soldiers called onto their crystals, carefully using only a piece from their life forces as they both held onto the space time key in their hands. A bright light gradually extracted from their embrace as it enhanced on top of the rooftop, blinding anyone who tried to look at them, before it completely disappeared, taking both entities with them. Chibi Chibi watched from the ground as she smiled.

Now they may have a chance at a new life together.


End file.
